


Sir

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Phone Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as an awkward conversation over coffee, a simple suggestion. It became so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what possessed me to write this, but I did, and it seems to be pretty well liked, so here we are.

This isn't usually the type of conversation they'd have over coffee on a Saturday morning, but weirder things have happened in their relationship for sure. It had started off pretty innocently enough. Dean was complaining about some storyline that's coming up for one of his friends, and went to go take a sip of his mug – dark roast, no milk or creamer, and just one or two more sugars than you think should go into a mug that size. He's absolutely unsuspecting of what she's about to drop on him.

"So…" She trails off, afraid of the next words that are about to come out of her mouth.

He looks up. "So?"

"Uhm… what's your opinion on BDSM?"

He had just taken a mouthful of coffee, and he almost chokes at hearing those four letters. He manages to cough out, "I'm sorry, what?!"

She starts to shuffle nervously around in her chair, beginning to ramble while looking very intently at the milk swirls in her coffee. "Well I was just thinking it'd be something interesting to try out, I mean, if you're cool with it, I understand if you aren't, it might remind you too much of work and you might not be into it and I'm sorry I'm an idiot and I'll just shut up and we can forget it ever happened, sorry I'm dumb…" She trails off, the awkwardness of the entire situation feeling like it was creeping up her neck. If she could hide in her mug, she probably would at this point, she was  _mortified_.

She knows she's blushing by this point, she could feel the heat in her cheeks, but she didn't expect to hear this really amused chuckle from across the table. "You done?"

She slowly brought her head back up, still kicking herself silently for bringing it up with such god-awful tact. "Uhm…yeah?"

He puts the mug down on the table. "Well, to be honest with you, you're right, I never really invested any interest in that because it reminded me too much of my indie stuff, but if you're into it, I'll give it a shot for you. I'm just kind of afraid of hurting you, like, more than you'd want, I guess..."

He looks a little taken aback, and she realizes that this is something he may not be comfortable with doing at all, despite him trying to be open for her. "Listen, it's fine, if you don't want to do it, don't feel like you have to for me, I was just mainly curious if you'd be into it. But you aren't. So that's cool. No worries."

She starts to nervously look down into her mug again, but he grabs her chin before she can go introspective again. "Hey. No. We'll try it. And if it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me what you want. Ok?"

She nods, and he sits back, taking a sip of his coffee before he speaks again. "So…what exactly are we talking about here? What part of that acronym are we discussing? Bondage? Name-calling? Pain play? What's your line, and I can tell you what mine is, and we'll work our way from there."

She swallows quickly, partially out of anxiety, partially because she's baffled by how easily he's having this conversation when she was the one who was asking in the first place.

"Uhm. Well. I like the idea of bondage, but nothing crazy like those weird Japanese rope knot things that I see on the internet. But I can work with collars and handcuffs and stuff…" She looks up at him, hoping he isn't regretting this conversation.

He just nods and looks at her, silently asking her to continue.

"And, uhm, I like a little bit of pain. Biting, maybe some spanking? Just with a hand though, I'm not sure if I'd like a paddle or whip or anything."

He chuckles again, and leans forward on the table, looking at her. His voice gets a little raspier than it usually is. "You've thought about this a lot, huh."

She pauses, looking at him and how amused he is about this, and isn't sure if she should start kicking herself now, not for bringing it up in the most unlikely environment, but for thinking that he wouldn't be into it, even just a little bit.

"The way you've clearly figured out what you'd like to start with and what things you know for sure you wouldn't want, and where you could see yourself moving towards. You've thought about this a lot, and have been keeping it from me. Just because I've been in dog collar matches and shit, and have probably had more blood on my body than actually  _inside_  my body, doesn't mean I wouldn't be willing to do this for you. I'm actually kind of upset you didn't tell me this earlier. It makes me feel like you were just putting up with the sex we have now." He smirks, knowing his last sentence is a complete joke.

She rolls her eyes, and gives in. "It's never just putting up with the sex."

His smirk grows into that stupid grin she loves, the one that makes his eyes light up and his dimples show. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Uhm. Well…I was thinking…I'm…"

"You're what."

She doesn't mean to, but regardless, she shrinks down in size when she mumbles up the words "I'm kind of submissive so…"

She thought she saw some sort of glimmer in his eyes, but maybe she's just projecting. "Finish your sentence."

She thinks to herself,  _fuck he's already picked it up, this is dangerous territory you're treading into it, why did you suggest this._  She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"I'm sort of submissive, so I'd be interesting in a dom & sub situation."

He chuckles to himself, and is smirking, that  _asshole._

"I'm just going to ask, since you mentioned the pain thing. Are you freaked out by blood? Would that kill it for you?"

She shakes her head, nervously scratching her nails up and down her other arm, keeping her hands busy, because she otherwise wouldn't be able to trust herself after this conversation.

"Alright. Now, for the dom situation. Are you asking for, like, name-calling? Like, if you are, I need to know what you don't want me to call you. Any ideas on what you'd like to call me? I refuse to be called Daddy. That shit is fucking weird. "

"How about Sir?"

For once, he's the quiet one in this conversation, lost in the thought of her moaning that out to him. "That…that works." He clears his throat, and continues on with the conversation.

"Everything else sounds doable. I'm also going to just put this on the table, if we're gonna give this an actual shot. Choking. Yes or no."

She can just imagine it, being right on the precipice of an orgasm, and one of his hands just slowly wrapping around her throat. She nods slowly, not really aware that she's doing so nor aware that they are both lost in their own thoughts.

After what seemed like forever in the silence of their thoughts, Dean brings up the question of what their safeword should be. She jokingly says tapping out, since it's the only thing he ever pays attention to.

"You're right you know. I tend to not pay attention to anything else when I'm fucking you, so maybe a physical safe word is better… Now, when do we wanna go about doing this?"

"Well, we both have next weekend off, let's do it then? Gives us enough time to get ourselves in the mindset for it, and for us to get whatever it is that we need. Because I am not dragging you into a sex toy store, do you know how quickly the internet would blow up?"

He laughs out loud, a genuine infectious laugh. "You're right. Deal."

* * *

A few hours later, Dean's in the car with Seth and Roman, and he's fidgeting with the radio dial. Roman's trying to pay attention to the road, but Seth can tell something's up.

"Alright, what gives dude. You're wound a bit tighter than normal."

Roman nods, pulling over into a parking lot, because he's not sure where this conversation may end up, and it would most likely be in his best interest to not have the vehicle be moving. "Yeah, Seth's right, you're thinking pretty heavily about something. Everything alright with you and your girl?"

Dean almost barks out a laugh. "More than ok, man. Way more than ok."

Seth leans himself forward from the backseat. "Well, spill."

Dean looks out the car window, not sure what exactly he's looking for, but still making sure the coast is clear to talk about this. "She brought up trying some new stuff in the bedroom, that's all."

Roman raises an eyebrow. "What stuff."

"BDSM."

Seth damn near howls in the backseat. "Holy shit! She's in for a hell of a ride, huh."

Dean tries to swat at Seth's head but the angle of the seat prevents the hit from connecting. "That's the thing. I'm actually kind of afraid of hurting her. "

"That's why you have to make sure you have an aftercare situation."

Both Seth and Dean look over at Roman, who's just sitting playing with his phone.

"Wait, what?" Seth and Dean both look confused, neither of them expecting Roman to know anything about this.

Roman rolls his eyes, and puts his phone down. "A key part of BDSM is aftercare, man. Not even just for any bruises or rope burn or anything like that. A lot of people get an emotional release out of this; they can just start breaking down crying. You gotta be able to switch out of that headspace quickly, and just comfort them. Let them cry, make them a drink, hell, make sure that their favorite pajamas are near by or whatever. Something that will comfort them and let them know that they did well."

Dean just nods and Seth leans forward again. "Damn dude, you know your shit. Dean, take notes."

* * *

She initially planned on ordering the handcuffs, and lord knows what else, but Dean nearly begged her to let him do this. "You've been wanting this for a while, let me do this for you, please." She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she wasn't going to argue with it. It was nice to be able to just spend the week not having to worry about these reminders of their conversation showing up in their inconspicuous packaging, since she was still slightly embarrassed about how the conversation had started. So when the end of work on Friday hits, she was equal parts anxious and excited in the car on the way home, wondering what would happen, and when.

She unlocks the door, placing the keys on the counter. She notices a small note on the counter, and picks it up to read.

_I figured we'd get an early start tonight, if you're ok with that. There's a present for you on the table, put it on and come upstairs. – Sir_

Oh god.

She turns around to look at the table, and there's a gift bag waiting, and she can tell somewhere in the back of her mind that he absolutely got help with this. She moves the tissue paper in the bag out of the way, and holds up what is inside: a black lace slip and matching panties. She's actually pretty impressed with the outfit, and while she didn't trust that he picked this out on his own, she was actually more anxious to see what's going to happen when she got upstairs.

She makes quick work of getting changed in the bathroom, checking that her hair and makeup look presentable; she didn't want to look disheveled before any of this happened. She slowly creeps upstairs, stopping in front of the bedroom door to collect her breath, and thoughts, before heading inside. She opens the door a little, and it's kind of dark in the room, but as she opens the door a bit more, allowing some light to spill in, she sees Dean there, anxiously tapping his foot…wearing a suit.

What the actual  _fuck._

She can't help but smile, relieving her of some of her tension. At least she isn't the only one worried about how tonight will turn out. She opens the door the whole way, and walks slowly in, finally drawing his attention away from whatever thoughts were racing through his head. He looks at her, almost like he's thinking of where should he even start, and then it apparently clicks for him.

He stands up, and motions for her to come over there. He hasn't said a word. And for some reason, her legs have started moving of their own will.

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips once she hits his arms, and he asks softly, "is this ok?"

She nods, and as a way to break some of the tension, says, "I like the lingerie."

He grins, his eyes lighting up with this innocent little gleam of pride. "I'm glad, it looks great on you. I was gonna get you a collar but…"

She tilts her head slightly. "…but?"

"But I wanted to make sure you liked this before I bought one, because I didn't want to buy you the shitty ones they sell, if we're gonna do this I wanna get you the good quality one. You know. Leather."

She isn't really sure what to say to that, she didn't expect him to take this so seriously. She decides to just smile at him.

"So, are you ready?"

She whispers out the word "yes", swallowing nervously. And suddenly his entire demeanor changes. He isn't the goofball she'd grown used to, so full of anxiety about making sure she was happy. He'd become a little distant, some of that old barrier making its way up, and while that would usually infuriate her, she's mostly fascinated now at how quickly he can switch over.

"Now. Since this is our first time, we're going to need to set some rules. Is that understood?"

Her mouth suddenly became very dry, wondering to herself why he can switch over into this persona so quickly, and so well. Did he practice or something?

"I asked you a question."

"Yes…Sir." She found a strange relief in saying that out loud, and he pets her hair in praise.

"Good. Good."

He moves to the chair and removes the suit jacket, "now, I know I just had you put that nice lace lingerie on, but I'd like you to take them off for me." He's loosening his tie, and turns around to watch her.

She nervously starts to slide the straps down off her shoulders, and before she pulls the slip off over her head, she catches sight of him rolling his sleeves up. She slides the panties down her legs, kicking them somewhere behind her, not really caring where they end up.

"Good. Now, on the bed."

She manages to make it to the foot of the bed before he says one word. "Crawl."

She feels a chill run up her spine, and she crawls her way towards the headboard, laying down and looking to him nervously. He walks over, removing the tie from around his neck, wrapping it around his hand.

"We're going to start off with this, and work our way up to restraints, ok? I want you to prove to me you deserve them."

"Yes, Sir."

He smirks at her, caressing her face. "Such a good girl."

He pulls her arms above her head, tying them to the headboard. She wiggles around slightly, making sure that they're not too tight, but not loose enough to break free either. "Is that good for you, baby?"

She nods, and can only whisper out two words. "Yes, Sir."

He chuckles to himself, marveling at how quickly she fell into the 'subspace' that Roman had told him about. He moves his hand from her face, trailing it down her neck and across one of her breasts, making sure to graze her nipple just the right way, to draw it to attention. She lets out a tiny gasp, her back arching at the sensation.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" He moves his hand, skimming his palm just barely over her other breast, watching her hips shift, laughing to himself. He moves his mouth closer to her ear, as his hand trails southward. "How about this?"

To say that feeling his hand just resting there, not playing with her clit or moving inside her, is both torture and relief, is an understatement. She can feel her knees drawing closer to each other, like they're trying to keep his arm there, but he moves his hand away the moment she does that.

"It won't be that easy, darling. You're going to have to work for that."

He gets up from the bed, moving over to the chair again, and all she can hear is a rustling of a bag. She can just start to feel how wet she's gotten, slightly embarrassed at how easily she's getting turned on by this, when she suddenly feel lips against her inner thigh.

"I bought you another present."

He nips at her thigh, and the slight bit of pain shoots right up into her, the whimper she lets out seeming to be the exact reaction he's looking for.

"That's it baby…show me that you deserve this."

He bites again at her thigh, a little bit harder and a bit higher, and she can feel the warmth of his breath on her. She can't help but moan louder than before, and feel her become nearly dripping with arousal, anxiously shifting her hips.

"Mmmm, you are being a very good girl. Maybe you do deserve this." As he says this, she feels something blunt slowly pressing its way inside of her, and while it's not the same as having him inside, it's still a welcome presence. She hears the click of the control, and the vibration isn't too low to not do anything, but not too high as if it could hurt her if it went for too long. She hums out a small sound of approval, shifting her hips again.

"Now. I have the controls for that, and can – and will – change the speed whenever I feel like it. You're going to keep your legs open, and I am going to watch you. Do you understand?"

What she really wants is to clench her legs tight to relieve some of the pressure, but she knows that will upset Sir. All she can do is just moan out, "Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

As Dean walks back over towards the chair to get out of the rest of the suit, he turns the dial for the vibrator up, and it feels like absolute bliss for her, being tied and teased like this. A few minutes later, and after having the speed turned down slightly to draw out the pleasure, she hears him speak, his voice raspier and lower than normal.

"You should see yourself, baby. Spread out for me like that. You're doing so well…"

She can tell that he's starting to really get into it, because he starts to ramble when he's turned on, but then the setting on the vibrator is raised again, and  _what are thoughts?_  While she can't see him touching himself, she can tell by the way his breathing is hitching, and the little noises he makes that he doesn't realize he does. He's way into this, and that makes her even wetter just thinking about it. But then… the vibrator is slowing down. She starts to panic, because  _fuck_  she was so close, why would he do that?

"Did you really think I was going to let you cum that easily, baby? You still have to earn that."

His mouth is near her thigh again, she was so distracted that she didn't even hear him walk towards her. He's pulling the vibrator out, and she can actually  _hear_  just how wet she is. "Fuck baby…do you hear that? Do you like what I do to you?"

She starts to nod, and goes to whisper out the only words she can think of, when she can feel tongue just barely grazing her clit and her hips start to push up. His hands hold her in place as he starts to lick into her fully, drinking her deeply, fingers digging into her flesh. Just when she could fall into the warmth growing in the pit of her stomach, he pulls away and moves up her body, kissing her on the lips, making her taste herself on his tongue.

"Do you see what you do to me. I shouldn't be losing control like this, not this quickly. What ever are we going to do about that…"

All she can do is just moan helplessly; she's lost capacity for the few words she had managed to say so far. He reaches up above her hands and unties the tie, and she looks at him confused, wondering why he'd do that. "…Sir?"

"Get on your hands and knees."

She quickly scramble onto all fours on the bed, taking a quick second to stretch her back out, and a quick slap on her ass puts her back in place. "Did I say you could stretch?"

"No Sir."

"What did I say for you to do."

"To get on my hands and knees, Sir."

A gentle rub of his hand over where he slapped is the only confirmation she needs. Another slap stings itself across both cheeks, and she feels her body rock with the force of it. She can feel her skin burning, and she gasps out "please…Sir…" as her head falls forward. She is so far gone, it's everything she's needed. He slaps her again, quicker and harder each time, until finally he stops, breathing heavily. He crouches down, grabbing her face and turning it to face him.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

She's panting and can barely finish her sentence, but he's too far gone too, rambling and not even hearing that she hasn't called him Sir.

"This is what you get for distracting me. How can I be a good master to you, when you're making me lose my focus, hmm? How can I expect to call you a good girl, when you're being so fucking filthy…"

He pulls on her hair, bringing her head up in a slightly painful angle, but the pain soon becomes an oddly blissful pleasure that makes her throb. "Get on your back."

She rolls over onto her back, and he nearly pounces on her biting and sucking at her neck and collarbones, his fingers rubbing at her clit, spreading her wetness around. He slips two fingers inside, growling in her ear, "whose pussy is this?"

"Yours, Sir," she's whimpering as she tries to fuck herself on his fingers, so large and rough inside of her.

He slides his fingers out and lines himself up, sliding inside at an agonizingly slow pace. "Say it again. Whose pussy is this."

"Yours, Sir." He's all the way in, and starts thrusting into her hard, pulling tightly at her hair, letting low grunts escape his lips, pulling one of her legs to wrap around him. She catches the hint and wraps the other leg around, and he shifts, hitting her deeper. He tells her, "run your nails down my back, I want to show everyone what I do to you, how much you fucking love this, how I fucking own you."

She moves her hands to his back, and he's fucking into her faster, and she's right on that edge. She brings her nails down, breaking skin, and he sucks in a breath. "That's it, take my cock baby. Fucking take it, you're such a good girl, baby, that's it…"

She's starting to teeter now, and manages to gasp out, "Sir…I'm gonna…. Please…" And his hand wraps around her throat.

"That's it baby, be a good girl and cum for me."

She'd scream if she were able to use her throat, so all she can do is rip her nails down his back again. He starts to lose the rhythm, and pulls his hand away from her throat in order to bite down on her shoulder, groaning as he spilled into her. He finally lets go, still holding himself up over her. She taps on his shoulder gently. The scene is over.

He gets this really gentle, loving, goofy smile on his face, having returned to his normal self. "You ok, baby? Was I too rough?"

She could almost laugh at seeing how quickly he'd switched back, but she was suddenly very exhausted. She nods very lazily, her eyes narrowed from fatigue.

"Let me get a wash cloth for you, and I'll make us a bath to soak in, ok?"

She nods again and whispers, "thank you."

He gets that prideful look on his face again. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just stay right there, I don't want you to have to do a single thing, ok?" She smiles, and he kisses her forehead, pulling out and stumbling towards the master bathroom. All she wants to do is just curl up in the blankets and fall asleep, but he's right, a bath would probably be the best option right now. Everything aches in just the right way, and she feels this wonderful warmth around her.

"I didn't know if you wanted bubbles or not, so…I dragged out all your bubble stuff. You can pick whichever one you want." He returned with the washcloth, and was very gently wiping at her, wiping away anything that may have escaped.

She rolls her eyes at how this is the same person that just dominated her, and then he's suddenly scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bathroom. "I got aloe lotion too, for your butt. In case I hit you too hard."

"Seriously. Thank you, Dean." She snuggles into his chest, as he closes the bathroom door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend OtherLuces on Tumblr & Fanfiction.net wrote a response chapter to the first chapter, and you can find that here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10476173/1/Sir-Part-Two
> 
> This chapter directly references that chapter.

This whole Sir/kitten thing seemed to be going well for the two of them. It wasn't as frequent as most people would expect of a D/s relationship, but given his schedule, and considering the both of them weren't making this a lifestyle choice but more for a little fun in the bedroom, she were pretty much ok with it. The itch would come back, persistently pulling at her, sending twinges of that heavy ache between her legs that just begged to be sated, but generally speaking things were great. She finally opened up to one of her best friends, Sam, about the situation, and she had a giggle at her expense at the name "kitten."

"Really, he went with 'kitten'. And you're cool with that?"

"Why…do you think it's weird?"

"Says the woman who was sent a collar from her wrestling boyfriend all the way in like, Germany, and was made to wear it until he got home…speaking of which, did he ever get you a new Lilly dress? I know you loved that thing."

She sighed, playing with the small d-ring that hung on the collar, gently tugging on it with her finger before answering. "He offered to buy me a new one, but I kind of like it without the long sleeves. Plus when I told him it was $368, he kind of grew a little pale. I'm just glad it was only the sleeves he sliced; I might have actually started crying if he cut too much. Plus, can you really imagine him buying something from Lilly Pulitzer?"

She heard Sam laugh on the other line, and then heard a beep on her phone. She looks down and sees Dean's name and face show up on her screen. Shit.

"Alright, listen Sam, I gotta go, Dean's beeping in and it's rare that he gets to call me, alright?" She finishes her conversation, Sam managing to toss another joke or two in, and swipes over on her phone to answer his call.

"Hey D, I was just talking about you to Sam."

That low, gravelly chuckle comes through the phone and she can't help but feel a smile creep across her face. She loved to make him laugh, even miles apart. "Really now…I hope good things."

"Of course…I told her about our arrangement…you know…" She caught herself playing with the d-ring of the collar again; it had become a nervous tic. She didn't always wear it, he'd gotten her a delicate silver chain that had the word  _kitten_  stamped on a tiny nameplate to wear in public, but she was home and missed him, and needed the comfort of the worn-in leather. "She thinks the 'kitten' thing is weird."

He was quiet for a moment. Surely he wasn't going to be angry with her for telling your friends when he told Seth and Roman before they had even  _done_  anything? He made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue against his teeth. "And? Do you think it's weird? Because last I knew, you were goddamn  _purring_  for me."

And  _wow,_  his voice switched over to the one he used as Sir, lower and a tad more authoritative than he usually used in regular conversation. The both of them had gotten really good at switching in and out of headspaces quickly, but this was head spinning, even for her. "No…"

"No,  _what_."

"No Sir."

"Good girl."

She felt that overwhelming pressure of arousal smothering her, running through her veins until she felt that weight within her stomach and the warmth between her legs. It was amazing how quickly she could fall into subspace now, which seemed to not be a problem nine times out of ten. Today happened to be the tenth time.

Dean had switched back into his regular voice, carrying on conversation about the tour, what god-awful rest stop they had to make a detour to so he could pick up a t-shirt, and she wasn't quite sure what else because she had become so distracted by the weight of the collar around her throat. It's not until she hears her name being said a few times that she snaps out of it.

"You alright over there? I was talking to you and you just zoned out."

"Sorry Sir."  _Shit_ , she thinks, wishing she could physically grab the words and shove them back into her mouth. "I mean…"

"You're lucky I'm by myself in the hotel room right now, you know that? I can't do much over the phone, but you can let me know exactly what you're doing right now. Knowing you, it's a weekend and it's late…you're probably on the couch, probably wearing one of my tshirts, huh. Since you tend to steal all of them."

She looked down at herself, and she had to say, he could read her like a book. She had stolen his favorite Deftones shirt, a black shirt with a white horse on it, and was wearing that with just some panties. She originally had been watching some stupid reality show on TV, but when Sam had texted her to see if she was free to talk, she had put it on mute. She wasn't sure what was playing right now, but he was right…she did this every weekend.

"What shirt did you take?"

"The  _White Pony_ one."

She can just hear the frustration in his voice. "Oh for fucks…oh whatever. I only wear the same five shirts that are in my suitcase anyways, just keep it."

She smiles to herself, just imagining him throwing his hand up in the air. She lets out a slight giggle, before sighing. She missed him, damn it. His silly overreacting and his absolute inability to sing but how he continued to try anyways. And those stupid fucking dimples.

"I miss you."

Se hears laughter over the phone. "I miss you too, babe. But don't think that's going to get you out of this. You called me Sir without me asking you to, so something's going on in that brain of yours. Tell me. Tell me what got you so distracted that you felt the need to apologize. I want to know."

She can hear the teasing in his voice, and it's almost as if she can feel those words tickling its way across her stomach, up and down her arms, trailing slowly up her thighs, the way that his fingers would if she were lying on top of him. She lets out a shudder against her better judgment, knowing that even though he hadn't made any response to it, Dean had heard her.

"I told you. I miss you. I'm wearing the collar too, not just the shirt."

"Oh, I see..." He's quiet for a moment, presumably appreciating the image in his head. He speaks up again. "Mmmm… first apologizing, and now wearing the collar. Have you been a bad girl while I've been away?" She doesn't miss the fact that he's gone back to the voice he uses as Sir, it's almost as if he's whispering this in her ear now. "You seem to be desperate for some punishment. So go ahead, kitten... tell me  _exactly_  what you need."

She can feel herself getting wetter by the moment hearing him talk like this. It was amazing how even so far away he still could manipulate her body into making itself ready for him. She slowly moves her fingers south, brushing gently over her panties, moaning to herself when she feels how she had already soaked them through.

"Uh uh, you don't get to make noises like that without telling me why. Tell me. What are you thinking about? What am I doing to you? What are you doing to yourself?"

She bites her lip at first, embarrassed with herself. She always felt a little like she was back in high school whenever anything resembling phone sex happened, but the embarrassment only seemed to spur her on further. Fuck it. Fuck it all.

"I was just feeling how wet I was, Sir."

"And? How wet are you for me, baby. Are you dripping for me, kitten, thinking about me?"

She slips her fingers beneath the fabric on her panties, trailing them slowly along her lips, collecting that wetness and spreading it.

"I bet you are, that's why you're not answering me right now, isn't it? Tell me then, kitten, tell me if you taste as good as I remember?"

She can't help but groan at the thought of him licking his lips, of him burying his face between her legs, of him drinking her down while moaning to himself, of him coming up only for air, to kiss her inner thighs and lay bites along them, to groan out how he loves how she tastes. How he'd kiss her with tongue after making her fall apart, his mouth still damp from her. She brings the two fingers she had let find comfort inside of her up to her lips, and suck at them, tasting herself on them. There was no way to describe it, really, how she tasted, it defied the logic of understood flavors, but logic had been shot by this point.

"You're not answering me. Answer me."

"Yes Sir…yes I still taste as good."

"Good. I can't wait to find out myself when I come home in a few days. Also, since you never answered me the first time…what do you want, kitten? What have you been thinking of that got you so distracted and so wet? I'm curious, I want to see if you deserve it…"

It's like a dam had broken loose in her brain, and her mouth is moving before she can realize what she's even saying.

"God, Sir, all I want is to feel you on my lips, taste you on my tongue. I want you to fuck my mouth, to grip tightly onto my hair and fuck down into my throat. I want to swallow you down, like the good little kitten that I am. I want you to remind me of how good you take care of me. I want to feel everything, your mouth, your lips, your cock… I want to feel it all, everywhere, at once. I need you inside me, I need you to possess me, I need you to claim me, Sir."

She hears a low whistle and a dark chuckle, and she can feel the heat of her blush across her body. She had never been that upfront with him about what she wanted, she had almost hid in her coffee when she first brought this up to him, and yet here she was, begging him like some desperate whore. She was mortified.

"My, my… it seems you are quite the thirsty one, aren't you kitten. You're so lucky that I'll be home soon, because you will get all of that and more if you do exactly what I say. Do you understand?"

She's nodding like he can see her, and she groans out a yes, her fingers moving slowly but steadily across her lips, coming every now and then across her clit, and then back down to go inside of her. She wasn't trying to rush to orgasm, she liked the build up of that tension, that low crackling electricity that shoots in random sparks down her limbs and up into her stomach.

"Good. You're going to stop touching yourself, and not do anything like that until I get home. Do you understand? If you don't do this, I will know. You know I can tell these things. And you  _will_  be punished for it."

She immediately moves her hand away, her body crying out both in protest and in joy at the thought of him being able to control her like this. "Yes Sir…I will wait for you."

"You're such a good girl when you want to be…but I think it's time for the both of us to sleep. It's late, and I have a long way to drive tomorrow. I'll see you in a few days, alright? I love you."

She nods again, nuzzling her head into one of the throw pillows on the couch when he says he loves her. She's still not used to that, no matter how long they had been together. "I love you too. Goodnight."

He tells her good night and the call ends. She puts the phone down on the table, leaning her head back, looking up at the ceiling, willing herself to calm down so she doesn't break her promise. She closes her eyes, smiling to herself. If he wanted her to wait, oh she would wait...

* * *

Three days later, Dean walks into the house, calling out for her, but she doesn't reply. She can hear him walk through the kitchen towards the living room, when he sees her. Sitting on her knees, waiting for him. In just her collar.

He drops his bag on the floor, laughing to himself.

"Well…you did say you would wait for me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here we are, the FINAL CHAPTER! This was only a one-shot, and then so many people liked it that they wrote sequels, or begged me to write some! I feel that these two have figured out what they want, and what they don't want, and so this isn't a first time scenario anymore. So, thank you to everyone who enjoyed reading about Sir and kitten. I appreciate all of your lovely comments (back when it was up in second person and now that it's in third), and I hope you enjoy my other fics as well.
> 
> This chapter is short, sweet, and not entirely smutty, so I'm sorry if this isn't how you imagined it ending, but I felt that this what was best for these two. Enjoy!

To be honest, walking in and seeing her like that, wearing nothing but her collar, kneeling there,  _naked_  and waiting for him…Christ, he needed some air. Neither of them had realized how much more they'd need this, that it wouldn't become just a spur of the moment thing to spice up things in the bedroom, that this would become almost a routine for them. It was drawing out a side of him that he wasn't quite sure where it came from, but he knew he had to establish some sort of control over this situation quickly. He liked to think that he was good at thinking on his feet.

She was smiling at him, and while he  _was_  pleasantly surprised at how he found her, he did have a legitimate concern. "What if I had brought someone home with me, kitten? What if they saw you like this, sitting here in nothing but that slutty collar of yours?" He saw a look cross her face when he had said the collar was slutty, almost like she was confused and upset at once. He knew he was toeing a line with her; name-calling wasn't something they had really gotten into in depth.

"That's right, kitten. Don't you think it's a little bit slutty of you to sit here, waiting for me, wearing nothing? What if my flight was delayed? What if I didn't come right away? How long would you have sat here waiting for me?" He crouched down in front of her, his voice taking on an even raspier tone as he issued the first command. "Spread your knees."

She shifted her legs apart, still on her knees, and looked down at the ground. He grabbed her chin with one hand, forcing her to look up at him. While watching her, he took his other hand and reached between her legs, rubbing a finger over her clit gently, before moving two fingers inside of her. "Look at you, you filthy thing…you're already soaking wet for me." He pulls them out after a moment, sucking those fingers into his mouth. He let out a small groan of appreciation, before removing them from his mouth with a slight pop. "You were right though…you do still taste as good as I remembered."

Her eyes had fluttered shut, the moment she felt his fingers on her. Was waiting for him like this slutty?  _Absolutely_. Was it her intention to get him riled up like this?  _Absolutely._  In the few days she had to wait for him, she had thought back to how almost every time they did this, she'd find some way to make him spank her. She never realized how much she had wanted that until he had first done it when she stretched her back out getting onto all fours.

The shock of it was what had first hit her, but as he kept hitting, the pain and the sting of it started to rock its way slowly up her spine, streaming down her nerve endings. The second time, when he had made her reach the point of tears, bent over his lap on a chair,  _oh god_  she felt like fireworks were going off in the back of her brain.

Thinking about how much she wanted to be spanked, to be punished, she could feel herself getting inexplicably wetter, and now with her legs spread, it was all the more obvious for Sir to find.

It didn't take him too long to catch on.

He had noticed her expressions, watching her open her eyes back open, but remaining hazy with arousal. He moved his hand back to between her legs, barely getting to touch her before he felt wetness on his fingers. What in the…  _she was dripping_. He had to fight down the urge to just flip her on her back right there and dive in, and instead he looked at her, trying to show disgust on his face, when really he wasn't disgusted at all.

"I don't even have to touch you for you to get this wet. You really  _have_  become slutty while I was away. We're going to have to fix that, now aren't we?" He stood back up, hooking a finger under the edge of the collar in order to pull her up with him. "Get your ass over there and bend over." He pushed her over to the couch, finally taking the time to take his jacket off.

She places her hands firmly on the arm of the couch, keeping her eyes closed. Things were going exactly to her plan, she'd riled him up exactly how she wanted… _what was that noise?_

He walked over, grinning to himself. She thought she was so clever, trying to act like she didn't know  _exactly_  what this did to him. Oh, he could tell, the minute she smiled at taking him by surprise like that. She knew, and her little act of seeming upset when he called her slutty didn't change the fact that  _she planned this_. This deserved a different kind of spanking. One a bit harder than his hand could provide, He cracked his belt in his hands, seeing her flinch slightly at the sound of the leather.

He laughed out loud at that. "Awww, what's the matter kitten, are things not going to plan?" He sees her body stiffen at that, she's not even aware that she's giving herself away. He reaches her, bent over the couch, and wraps a fist in her hair, pulling her back up sharply. "You forget, kitten, you left  _me_  in charge, remember? The minute you brought it up over the coffee, the minute you called me Sir, the minute you let me buy you this slutty collar…" He pulls harshly on her hair, causing a whimper of pain to fall from her lips. He kisses along her shoulder, loosening his grip on her hair momentarily. "The minute you let me cut up that pretty little dress of yours, the minute you called me Sir over the phone without me asking you…the minute you begged for me over the phone… you lost all control, kitten. I'm your master, and you love it, or else you wouldn't be dripping for me like the filthy whore you are."

He pushes the top half of her body back over the arm of the couch, gripping the belt in his hand tighter. "So your punishment is going to be a little bit harder, since you seem to like the other one… You know the rules. Tap out when it's too much. " She nods, and he cracks the leather of the belt again. "Uh uh. Use your words."

"Yes Sir."

"That's my girl."

And with that the sound of worn-in leather smacking skin is all that can be heard. She had let out a gasp with the first few, the pain being significantly sharper than the pain from his hand. She wasn't sure if she was going to like how this would end up, the pain was becoming a bit much, but the warmth that soon spread along her skin was stronger, a low burning.

He would grit out a reason for each hit, one for her waiting for him naked, one for her stealing his clothes, one for almost dripping on the carpet… the reasons became fogged out in her head as she started to feel her body shaking, the tears building up. She thought it wouldn't end, that he'd bring her to the point of sobbing before he'd relent, but when she heard the soft clinking of the buckle hitting the ground, and felt his hands rubbing at her skin, trying to calm down some of the thick, pink marks against her skin, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You took that really well for me springing that on you…I think you deserve a reward…what do you think, kitten?"

She nods slowly, moaning when she felt his fingers trail along her lips gently, her body yearning to feel more pressure there. She made a pathetic whimpering noise when he moved his hand away, but he shushed her gently and stood her up straight. She could feel her energy draining fast, the spanking had taken a lot out of her, and as much as she wanted whatever her reward would have been, knowing him it was probably oral, she gently tapped on his shoulder.

He blinked a few times, looking down at her, seeing that  _lights on but no one's home_  glaze on her face, and nods to himself. As much as he wanted to do more with her, he could see that what she needed most was a bed. He carried her upstairs, gently laying her on the bed, looking through the drawer of the nightstand to find the lotion they kept there for aftercare, and very gently rubs it on her skin, which had started forming some slight welts from the belt. He winced, knowing he was rough on her, pushing her limit like that, but she seemed to have taken it like a champ.

He crawled into the bed next to her, lying on his back, pulling her to his side. She shifted in her sleep, resting her head on his chest, and he sighed, running his hand up and down her back. He moved his hand up to the back of her neck, feeling the buckle of the collar.  _She really shouldn't sleep with it on…_  He unhooked it gently, placing it on the nightstand, and stayed there lying with her for another twenty minutes before he knew for sure that she was asleep.

When she woke a few hours later, she was definitely sore, but did not remember falling asleep or being in her room, and the collar was on her nightstand.  _Oh no_. She got up slowly, throwing on one of the several tshirts of Dean's that she had stolen, and made her way downstairs. He was sitting at the kitchen table, hair damp, flipping through something on his phone, when he heard her. "Hey you… how you feeling?"

She smiled weakly, wincing slightly as she sat down. "I'm…I'm alright." She held up a hand when Dean went to apologize, and let out a breath as she sank into the chair a bit more. "I'm glad you liked your surprise though, even if it didn't go to plan…"

He huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "I don't think I want to know what the full plan was then, not if you got me like that just by  _sitting there_ … But, we, uh…we should talk about that…"

She nodded, because she knew what he had meant. This had gone far past trying something new in the bedroom, and they both knew it, and they now had to figure out how far did they want this to go. It was a conversation that was bound to happen, with the seriousness involved of how much time and money had been put into making sure this was something they both liked and wanted. But, something was missing… She laughed to herself realizing what she needed to have this discussion.

"Hey D?"

He looked back over at her, having looked down at his phone briefly, possibly to silence it. "Yeah babe?"

She smiled sheepishly at him. "…can you make me some coffee?"


End file.
